Drabbles, Prompts, and Other Musings
by Lola Fairweather
Summary: Home to all my miscellaneous Richonne works. Rated M for the first work, but mostly likely for more work to come. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**WTOWW: Dirty Question Series**

 **Question: "What is one thing I wear that you find completely irresistible?"**

"What about that clingy purple thang?" Rick inquired out loud, his nimble fingers went to work on fastening the button's on the white oxford shirt he found laid out on their bed, along with a pair of navy dress pants and wingtip oxfords shoes. He chanced a glance in the vanity mirror Michonne insisted on purchasing for the bedroom and frowned at his perpetually disheveled wet curls. He ran a hand through the unkempt mop and opted for his trusty comb to get the job done. The tool raked between the damp locks, pushing them in distinct swirled patterns to his content.

"That old thing?" Michonne's entrance was punctuated by the Givenchy perfume she'd misted on her pulse points. Her head was titled to the side, her beautiful locs encased delicately in a stylish up do, as she secured the backs of her gold hoops and joined Rick at the vanity.

"Babe, I used to wear that for ladies' night's with Andrea. Certainly not for a graduation dinner with friends. What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" The cause for uncertainty in their attire was all thanks to Maggie's celebratory dinner in the city. The young woman had just received her Master's in social work and was demanding the presence of all of her closest friends and family for a night of dinner and drinks at a swanky restaurant in Atlanta. Michonne was dutifully aware of the dress code and proceeded to rifle through Rick's closet and produce a suitable outfit for her longtime partner. Seeing her love's simple but appreciative reaction to her handy work made her question her sartorial choices for herself.

Rick shrugged at her question and turned towards her, "Nothing. You look beautiful as always."

"You just want to see me in something impossibly small."

His head dropped as he chuckled, his fingers scratching the four days' worth of stubble that grew on his chin.

"I like seeing you in everythang." Rick drawled. His eyes taking a lazy inventory of the smooth slope of her springy tits that pushed up and out from the simple but elegant off the shoulder blush tea length dress she was wearing. The material was soft and silky with a bit of flow to it, but he could still make out the round curve of that fat ass he couldn't keep his hands off of whenever she indulged his playful nature. He licked along that tempting bottom pink lips of his and shook his head in disbelief of the fact that she was all his.

"Hmm." She giggled and bent at the waist to retrieve her heels. "What is one thing I wear that you find completely irresistible?"

Michonne stood back up again to feel Rick's chest pressed against her back as his large hands gripped her small waist, pulling her closer to him.

"I went crazy when I saw you in that thong." He whispered, his warm breath tickling the shell of her ear. A shiver ran through her body as she recalled the exact pair he was talking about.

A couple of weeks ago she and Carl had gone shopping for a graduation gift for Maggie and she'd coerced the young tween into picking out some new underwear and socks. Michonne had also managed to snag the last pack of overly priced and hyped Calvin Klein thongs with the thick elastic waistband. She'd purchased them on a whim as a throwback to the 90's when they first were all the rage.

Rick was definitely pleased with her choice. She could still feel the hold of his large rough hands pushing and pulling her cheeks apart as he sucked on the sensitive skin of her neck, willing the blood vessels to burst underneath her skin. Leaning back to admire his feat lust spilled from his eyes while he watched her lovely usually unmarred dark skin begin to bruise with proof of his ownership. She remembered how he then pulled the skimpy triangle between her luscious globes, transfixed by the way they swallowed the fabric with their hearty jiggles.

Needless to say, that pair was ruined but she hid the other two. Their power proved too great for Rick Grimes and she promised to exploit their influence at the next opportune time.

"Panties? I'm irresistible in panties?" Not the answer she was expecting but a sensual memory to back up his claim had her feeling some type of way.

"I prefer you in nothing but if you have to wear something, that's it." Rick dotted his statement with a soft kiss underneath her ear and a quick clap to her ass. He chuckled as he released her from his hold and left their bedroom.

"Come on, sweetheart." Rick called from the hallway "I don't want to hit traffic on our way to the city."

Michonne grumbled at her partner, the consummate tease, and grabbed her clutch to follow him to the car. She paused halfway on her way out of the door and doubled back towards her closet. She reemerged with a smug smile on her face, an extra pep in her step, and one less pair of Calvin Klein panties at her disposal.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This little thing was created from a Tumblr prompt post. Enjoy!**

 **Title: IOU**

 **Prompt: "I Need a Taste,** _ **please.**_ **"** __

"Judith is a dancing machine! I know she didn't get those moves from Mr. I Can Do A Mean Worm Dance." Michonne teased, bouncing the little girl on her hip as they approached Rick.

He grinned happily as he felt the familiar flush of heat fill the apple of his cheeks at his best friends playful mocking. Rick wanted to blame his reaction to the warm weather or the cold beer he was steadily drinking from, but in all honesty it was probably the clingy dress Michonne was prancing about in. He watched her and his daughter, as any diligent father would do, dance in circles around each other as they took in the live brass band playing on the town green.

It was a balmy summer evening with all of their friends and family enjoying the town's festival activities. Rick invited her to join his modest family of 3 for the night but Michonne had already promised to share a blanket, wine, and light snacks with her girls Sasha and Maggie. She swore to save a dance for Judith and dutifully came over when one of the livelier tunes started to play. She flitted into their space with her alluring scent of cocoa butter and Egyptian Goddess and mesmerized the giggling toddler. Rick stood up from his spot on the blanket and wrapped his arms around her tiny waist, drawing her body close to his while taking a not so discreet whiff of her enticing scent. His hands wandered to the promise land of her plump fat ass and gave it a quick squeeze when they pulled away. She rolled her eyes at him and took a glance at his half empty beer bottle and chalked his forwardness up to tipsy antics. The twosome then left to cut up on together not too far from his line of sight.

"You going to show me how its properly done?" He watched that marvelous ass of hers jiggle as she bent to place Judith down in front of a stack of red solo cups.

"Maybe for a slow one, Old Man. Don't want you to break a hip trying to impress me."

"I'm not that old." He frowned. Old men didn't usually wear tight v neck t-shirts and well-worn wranglers and cowboy boots he thought to himself as he peered down at his attire. At least not to his knowledge.

"Those gray whiskers say otherwise." Michonne lifted the bottle from his hand and took a deep pull. He self-consciously lifted a hand to his chin and stroked it while she laughed at him.

Rick moved in close enough for his breath to tickle her ear as he whispered. "That's rich coming from you. Didn't you say I damn near blew your back out last week?" Their hands slipped around the neck of the bottle as he pulled it from her grasp to finish the final warm sips.

"Hey Michonne!" Carl greeted as he made his way over to their family blanket with his girlfriend Enid in tow.

His greeting was more than enough to break the heavily flustered pairs tension and focus their attention on the children in their presence.

"Hi guys! Enjoying the evening?" Michonne dropped to Judith's side, brushing some locs over shoulder as she made herself comfortable.

"Yeah, the bands great. Hey Dad? I just ran into Glenn and Daryl they said you should meet them over by the beer garden."

Rick nodded, he placed his empty back into the cooler and adjusted the brim of his baseball cap as he looked over at Judith and Michonne.

"You wanna come?" He asked with a tilt of his head. Michonne smiled coquettishly and placed out her hand for him to help her up. "Keep an eye on your sister, Carl." He instructed as the pair began to walk off hand in hand.

"Beer garden is that way, Rick." Michonne laughed as he dragged her to a secluded area from the green by a few large American Holly trees. His hand slipped from hers and snaked its way around her waist as he drew her back tight to his front. A moan escaped those plush lips of his as he grinded himself against her, making his intentions for the detour of the beer garden known.

"We're really going to keep doing this?"

"Yeah," Rick grunted, his right hand slipped into the neckline of her dress and plucked gently at her budding nipple. He pushed the bill of his cap to the back and captured her lips with a searing kiss. Michonne whimpered and twisted her body to get a better angle of that talented tongue of his pushing itself hot, thick and warm into her mouth.

Rick's other hand rubbed at the smooth soft skin of her thighs. Her legs parted of their own will and Rick took the opportunity to cup the wet fabric clinging to her lush lips and slowly pet her into submission.

"We don't have to do this. I figured maybe you'd still be interested."

"Mmmm. Baby, this is a new aspect of our friendship." She melted into his broad chest while his finger gradually shifted her panties to the side to get better access to her hot little clit.

"You calling me 'baby' is one too." He strummed her with such confidence she faltered in her response. "But I like it. Do you like this?" A finger slipped inside her while he sucked on the delicate skin beneath her ear, waiting for her answer.

"Mmm. Yeah, daddy." He added another finger and stroked her slowly as she squirmed in his arms. It was too much for her. The sexy finger fucking he was administering to her tender pussy and the sure pressure of her nipples being plucked in every best way sent a thick orgasm coursing through her. Rick stole her lips once again to muffle the rich sounds of pleasure as she came against his body. He removed his fingers from her tight heat and languidly lapped up the spoils of his handy work.

"You're not done, sugar. I need a taste, _please_."

Michonne was barely getting her words together but managed to scoff at the request.

"Rick, that was risky enough." She tuned in his arms and wrapped her own around his neck. "What do you want me to do? Prop myself up against this tree with my leg over your shoulder?"

"Sounds like you've got it figured out." He dipped his head for a kiss but she backed up.

"No," She slipped her arms from their resting spot and went to work on unbuckling his belt. "Kid's will come looking for us soon. I want your dick, not your tongue this time." She licked his bottom lip while hiking up her skirt. Rick stroked himself with the cum that had been keeping his dick nice and slick in the prison like confines of his jeans. He slid her panties to the side again and greeted her pussy with a few knocks until he pushed his way in. The pair sighed as he filled her up and their lips latched onto to one another's sweetly.

"That's an I.O.U. Best be ready for me to fulfill that debt, sugar." He rasped as his hips began to move in slow drugging thrusts.

"So this, oooh baby…this is what…friends with benefits are?" She huffed out with each lethal stroke while keeping lusty eye contact with each other.

Rick growled and hiked her leg up into the dip of his arm and sped up his movements.

"No sugar, this is what being my woman is like."


End file.
